Dino Warriors
by Navyninjasbabe
Summary: Three new rangers join the dino team and Tommy changes colors


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and the ones that you don't recognise belong to me.

Author's note: Thanks goes to childofdarkness1988,Ghostwriter, and Firehunter for reviewing the first time I posted this.

**Firehunter-I changed the format and am working on an introductory chapter for the characters. Thanks for volunteering your fic to be arole model for my own chapter. I will add your story to my favorites.**

**Ghostwriter-you were right! I did need to change theformat and I thank you for that...**

**childofdarkness1988-I posted it in notepad and not Word. I am really mad at you!**

Prologue

The Dino Thunder Rangers were enjoying the peace and quiet. No attacks were made against Reefside City. Dr. O however, was on bad terms with the Dino Thunder Rangers as he had assigned homework for the whole week to be handed to him on Friday of next week.

"I've heard that we might get three new rangers by the end of the year." Ethan said as Connor, Kira and Trent were doing their science homework.

"Who'd you hear that from? Hey Trent, I bet you 12 bucks that the Tricera Dinozord told him!" Connor joked as Trent gave Ethan a glare. Lissa, Anya's twin came down.

"Guess what guys! Cam, Hunter, Blake and Dustin are coming for dinner!" She exclaimed as she came down the secret stairway.

"Cam's coming? I wish he wouldn't!" Anya said. She started hugging her knees and rocking for a minute. Conner noticed her hand with Cam's engagement ring on it was on her belly. "He's caused enough trouble since I told Shane I was pregnant with his child."

"You're pregnant with Shane's child?" said Kira. She looked at Melissa's short sleeved shirt. A small bulge protruded from the rest of her body. It was quite obvious that she was pregnant with the Air Ninja's child.

"No, I told Shane I was pregnant with Cam's child. Believe it or not, despite his sarcastic attitude…he does have feelings. But I'm definitely not the woman that he loves. He told me so in a letter and I can never tell him that he got me pregnant." She said as the other Dino Rangers stood staring in disbelief.

"Cam told me he loved you. He said specifically that you were the only girl in his heart." Even Haley disbelieved the letter and she had read it. "Ask Hunter or Dustin. Even Blake can tell you that the signs point to love, but Cam's just afraid of commitment." "Cam, afraid of commitment? That's a load of bullshit." Anya said. "I'm dating an airhead motocrosser and he wasn't afraid of it." Anya retorted.

"Dustin would take commitment head on." Doctor O said. "He's into Motocross. Even geniuses can be afraid when love is thrown in their faces. Take Billy for example, when this girl told him, he ran from her. Cam is no different like Haley said." Dr. O finished as he went to work on his teaching planner.

"Shane said that Cam wouldn't want our son." Melissa said as Hunter and Blake came down the secret stairwell. "He said that Cam wouldn't care about our son…that I'd have to find another man willing to accept my son as part of the package." Melissa began to cry, crystal teardrops falling down her cheek. The younger Dino rangers looked at her with deep sympathy in their eyes.

"Guys, I've got to go see Blake and Hunter!" "You can't, we're supposed to be having some really important guests tonight!" "What I have to do is more important!" "Cam, Hunter and Blake are coming over…." "What?" Anya stopped before getting to the door.

"They're coming over for dinner… Dr. O said so…. All rangers have to be in attendance unless they're sick or dead…"

"You can tell my dear Uncle that I'm outta here." "Anya, have you heard a single word I've said so far?" Kira asked, the disbelief rising in her voice. How was it that Anya couldn't have heard her say that Cam and Blake were coming over?

"Go to Hell!" Anya flipped Kira off and stormed out the door.

Anya got out of her car. Blake was talking to Hunter about something or other consisting of car parts.

"Anya, what in the name of Jason Scott are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you two dipshits!"

"What did we do now?"

"You know what you did, somehow the two of you managed to make Cam write a letter to me so he could just say that he didn't love me anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? The last time I saw Cam, he was out looking for some flowers… oops…. Wasn't supposed to say anything…." Hunter groaned praying that Blake wouldn't end up telling Cam that he had blown his secret.

"Looking for some flowers? God Hunter, you must have a worse memory than my Uncle Tommy did in high school!"

"Um actually, Anya, Hunter's right… Cam went out looking for some flowers for you."

"Blake, don't think I'm stupid! He said in the letter that he talked to you to about dumping me!" "What letter are you talking about?" "This letter right here!" she waved it in both boys' faces.

"What's going on here?" Cam's voice rang in the nighttime air, full of concern.

"Cam, I think someone's trying to impersonate you in letters to Anya."

"Ok, we'll talk about whatever it is later; we're already late for the dinner at the Dino Base."

"No Cameron, we'll talk about it NOW!"

"What are you so mad about Anya? What is going on?"

"Take a wild guess, Mr. I can't make up my mind about girls!"

"Huh?" "This letter!" Cam took a flashlight out from his pocket and flashed it on the letter, carefully inspecting it.

"I didn't write this. It's not even my handwriting… I can tell from the faint wobbling in the style. It's close to it, but not mine. It's definitely the work of someone who knows how to forge handwriting… Plus whoever wrote this was pressing really hard on the pen they used. They must have access to my room since they've somehow gotten a hold of my new envelopes and paper."

"You didn't write this?"

"Anya, I love you, how could I write this. I could never stop loving you." Cam's cell phone rang loudly. The tone was one Anya was familiar with as her father and mother both had a similar ring tone on their phones for important calls. "Hello? Yeah…Something came up and we'll be on our way in a few minutes with a certain niece of yours in tow….Ok….Yeah….Got it…We'll be there soon." Cam ended the call and pulled Hunter, Blake, and Anya in the direction of where his car was parked. "That was your Uncle Tommy. He's worried about you."

"So… It's not like I'm five years old."

"Hey, you should go easy on him. You're like the daughter he never had… Think of it, your dad and all their friends have families now… except for your Uncle Tommy. He's devoted his life to saving the world… even if he did have the opportunity to settle down and have a family, he couldn't. He's just too… busy… I mean, fighting evil is personal for him. It's his life now."

"Cam, speaking of family… when we get there…. I need to talk to you after dinner…. Alone."

"Ok… You know…. I sometimes feel bad for your Uncle…"

"Why is that?"

"Having you around all the time probably reminds him of a time when he did have a life outside of being a power ranger."

"I know… So… what does your dad think of us getting married?"

"He wants me to wait until I'm done with my training."

"And lemme guess, you bitched him out about that?"

"In a more polite way than you would have done in the same situation."

"My dad is being a little nutso about it too… he has this dream of me marrying a red ranger… you know, to keep on the 'Tradition."

"You know, you can always break up with me and go out with Hunter." "My dad hates Hunter…. Seriously."

"Yeah… I think I can figure out why… Hunter probably reminds him a lot of himself."

"You crack me up, Cameron Diaz." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Would you shut up?" "No, you're insulting me in front of my face!"

They arrived at Dr. Oliver's place just as the moon began to rise up in the nighttime sky. A strange black mustang was parked in front of the house and you could hear Connor inside begging to be told about the great Jason Scott.

"C'mon! I wanna hear about the first Red Ranger!"

"Connor… you got to be kidding me… I'm too old to be telling the story over and over…"

"You're not old, Uncle Kermit."

"Oh crap… not that name… Anastasia Catherine DeSantos!"

"Uncle Kermit?" Cam asked, cocking an eyebrow at the former green ranger.

"Uncle Adam's Totem spirit is the Frog… when I was little I came up with the name Uncle Kermit cuz it was easier for me to remember. Uncle Tommy would have probably been Uncle Falcon if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't kept in touch until recently."

"Cool… um… you have a lot of uncles don't you…"

"They're all adopted Uncles… except for Uncle Tommy…"

"How does that work?" Hunter asked dumbly.

"Uncle Tommy was adopted when he was little and he discovered that he had a few older siblings including my mother. It's a looooooong story."

"I'll say… but don't get into too much… you know how Tommy boy gets."

"Uncle Kermit!"

"Don't forget… I married your dad."

"You what?"

"Whoops… I forgot… um… well I'll tell you guys over dinner… No doubt we'll have trouble keeping Tommy at the table… I swear, when we were in high school he used to be as much of a pig as your dad. Now I think he's toned down on the eating part of life…"

"Yeah… Uncle Tommy has and I think there are plenty of good reasons for it, but Dad hasn't lost his appetite at all… He still binges on chocolate and Pizza…."

"Your dad has a reason for it…"

"Hey you guys! Dinner is Ready, get your arses in here or I'll have your heads!" Hayley yelled.

During dinner, most of the conversation was about Lothor, Mesogog, and despite the younger teen's protests, Angel Grove.

"Uncle Tommy, can't we ever have dinner without having Angel Grove come up in the conversation?" Anya whined as she put away the last of the dishes into the dish washer.

"Not unless you put tape on my mouth as well as your uncle Adam's. We grew up there. That's where the power ranger legacy started for us. Now I believe that you wanted to talk to Cam? I think he's out on the deck."

"Yeah… Uncle Tommy…. How come you never go out with anyone?" "I kinda miss your aunt Kim." Melissa gaped. She had no idea that Uncle Tommy missed Aunt Kim…. Anya left the kitchen and went to the upstairs deck that overlooked the Oliver residence.

"Hey Cameron."

"I prefer Cam… especially after that joke that Hunter pulled…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"I think Uncle Tommy needs to rest… He's getting old."

"In years yes, but in spirit, no. Your uncle Tommy is one of the most… alive 36 year olds I know."

"How may 36 year olds do you know?"

"If you count the people at the volunteer center I work at…Lots."

"Cam, speaking of family…" Anya shifted nervously.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I know you and I originally planned to start a family after we were married…. But you remember how the condom broke…"

"Yeah…"

"I went to the doctor's a few days ago… well a week ago actually… I'm pregnant…."

"Really?" Cam's eyes seemed to have an odd light in them.

"Yes."

"When's the baby due?"

"Around Christmas…"

"Really? Wow…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…The others don't know about it…. My dad will have a heart attack if I tell him…" Connor came out from the house.

"Hey you two lovebirds…"

"Hey Soccer Ball brain."

"I don't have a soccer ball for a brain…. Just a brain that looks like one…"

"Oh well, I was hoping that next time Hunter kicks the ball over the fence, that all we'd have to do is take a chainsaw to your head…"

Sensei Watanabe came over with two young women who the rangers supposed were new additions to the team.

"Hey Dad!" "Hey Sensei!"

"Cameron, Anya… I trust you have good news for me?"

"Yeah… Dad, uh… well you're going to be a grandpa."

"Grandpa!" Shane looked ready to scream.

"That is pleasant news. Now I want you to meet your new fellow rangers. They've both been rangers when they were younger. Meet Desirae and Aprildawn."

"Mother?"

"What the fuck is she calling you 'mother' for Des?" the woman named Aprildawn said, looking ready to punch the other.

"It's something I'm not proud of April."

"Oh I'll get the story out of you soon enough… just like old times… You can't just disappear off the face of the universe and come back all of a sudden without at least arousing a few men's suspicions…like Rocky's and Adam's, for instance."

"If I recall correctly, you've been avoiding any of the old rangers since I disappeared."

"With good reason…"

"I had premarital sex with Rockwell." At the mention of Rocky's first name, Aprildawn cringed.

"Did you have to say his full name?"

"Maybe." All of a sudden, the Dino Thunder rangers walked in. Connor was complaining about a monster that they had yet to defeat.

"I can't believe that we couldn't beat him!" "Don't blame me… I'm just getting used to being back in a ranger suit. If anything I think Dragon Breath might be having a few issues with his old Zord…"

"Like you would have good ol Masti!" Tommy said darkly. "Did you ever think that maybe I liked the color change? I mean seriously, the only constants there's been in my life is being a ranger, and always changing colors… You had to put me in green again didn't you, Frog Legs?"

"Hey, it's not my fault the green Dino gem forced the black Dino gem to choose me. Plus everyone knows you're the only one that can handle good ol Dragon."

"Aprildawn?"

"Tommy! What the hell did you do to your hair? I am so gonna miss braiding it!"

"Desirae? Aprildawn? What are you two doing here?"

"It's called saving your asses."

"Aprildawn, is it possible for you to say one sentence without cussing?"

"No." "You owe Rocky an explanation."

"Aww… but why don't I just let you tell him."

"That wouldn't be nice."

"I'm not nice am I?"

"He only turned gay cuz you supposedly died. I swear he's been jacking off saying your name every night."

"Too much information, Frog Leg."

"Adam! Do you have to keep me waiting."

"Rocky, don't come in here! We're uh not decent!"

"Adam, don't lie to him. He ought to know…"

"You're not with Tommy now are you?" Rocky said sticking his head in.

"No! But uh…."

"Hey Gorilla brains! Look whose back from the dead!" Aprildawn pulled Rocky to Desirae.

"Hiya Rocky." Desirae forced a small smile.

"Des?"

"Yeah… it's me… in the flesh…"

"Hey Dad! Um… you think you two could like...Sit down and uh… cool off?"

"Ok, who is it?"

"Cam."

"You're lucky Cam, that I don't kill you just yet."

"Rockwell!"

"What? A father has a right to threaten his only daughter's boyfriend."

"The condom could have broken…. That's what happened with us."

"Too much information…"

"Mom… Dad… I'm pregnant."

"Yeah and so is Connor."

"Is that true Connor?"

"Not on your life, Mr. DeSantos." Connor said as mother and daughter looked at him. Rocky looked at Adam and then at Desirae.

"Desirae…you owe me a damn explanation." He said angrily.

"Okay…Rocky, I'm surprised Adam didn't… tell you that Mondo threatened your life if I didn't hand Anya over to him. I had to protect the both of you…so, I let Adam carry Anya and I traveled to Mirinoi to stay with some distant relatives. Of course Mondo's son…Sprocket…originally had a thing for me so he lied to Mondo saying he had killed me because I had refused to be his mate." "S-S-Sprocket protected you?" Rocky said.

"From his parents." Desirae looked at her daughter.

"Mother, why didn't you come back after Zordon died?" "I was helping the GSA out on a favor." Desirae said.


End file.
